


【Mob卢】Pelagic Gangbang

by Toddie



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Gangbang, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toddie/pseuds/Toddie
Relationships: Pirates/Lukas Perman
Kudos: 1





	【Mob卢】Pelagic Gangbang

小水手Lukas爱着大海，爱她的温柔、愠怒、变幻莫测。  
Lukas的帽檐投下的阴影遮住了他狡黠的蓝眼睛。宽松的衣裤与海洋是如出一辙的蓝。开到小腹的衣襟被海风亲吻，只扣一颗纽扣。裤管随意地卷起，露出那一节光洁的小腿。他的眼是一尘不染的海面，他的心是放荡不羁的鸥鸟，他的笑是波光粼粼的浪花。当风暴来临时，强风吹起威慑的长哨，给视线蒙上一层失真的白雾。他会偷偷爬到甲板上，一只脚踩在船舷的栏杆上征战风暴，被船长揪回来时就像只在水里打了个滚的猫儿。  
小水手Lukas爱着大海，直到他们的航船被海盗洗劫一空。

Lukas的肘关节被反扣在一个极限的位置，再过一点就要脱臼，手腕也被水手结紧紧捆住，只能任由他们拖进一个狭小昏暗的舱室，就像满载而归地拖着一网负隅顽抗的鲜鱼。他被毫不怜惜地摔在桌上，胸闷得快要窒息。没经历过舞蹈训练的少年腰板太硬，连带着双腿都仰了起来，紧接着一个海盗就把腰挺到两腿之间，让他并拢不得。  
“你们要干什么！放开我！”  
“还不明白吗？我们要操你，强奸你——噢不，应该是轮奸你。”  
“我他妈不是女人！”  
“噢，这声音颤得，叫起来应该会很好听吧。”  
这些污言秽语激得Lukas面红耳赤，不断挣扎着拨开在身上胡乱揉捏的手。那些磨出老茧的手，干枯的死皮剐得Lukas生疼。海盗们整日与潮汐为伍，早就按耐不住下半身的那玩意儿，七手八脚地撕开Lukas本就宽松的衣裤。那些魑魅魍魉挑起他的下巴，Lukas觉得那些目光过于黏腻，瞳孔中盛着的野蛮几乎要溢出来。  
趁着海盗们争论谁先上的空当，Lukas试图起身，很快被那群鬣狗发觉压下。其中一人骂骂咧咧地给了他一个耳光，抽得他嘴角泛血，脑仁嗡鸣。接着就有人吻了上来，粗暴地吮吸着他的伤口，蹂躏着他的唇瓣。  
“这么漂亮的脸，打坏了多可惜啊。”  
“呜嗯……！”  
鬣狗们撕咬、瓜分着漂亮的小羊羔。他们故意弄痛他，在弹软的皮肤上留下恶趣味的牙印。群体的狂热让Lukas感到仿佛置身熔炉。不知名的舌尖把他的乳首舔舐得红肿发烫，不知名的手揉弄着他的小家伙，将指甲抠进马眼的缝隙，不知名的人爬上桌，跨坐在他的脖子上，撸动着那根丑陋的东西撬开他的嘴。  
“听话一点，不然就把你干到死。”  
“用力吸啊，你们这种人不是最喜欢这东西吗？”  
不！Lukas的喉咙被恶心的性器堵住，发不出一点声音。他本能地呕出那男人黏稠的精液，又被他们按着头舔干净。  
“再干一炮吧。射到让他知道要伸舌头，要把整根都含进去，以及吞下去是他的本分。你们谁来？”  
又有两人围了上来，争相堵住Lukas的嘴，又互不相让，差点就要打起来。这时有人提议，两人一起上或许是个不错的点子。Lukas只能交替舔着两人的阳具。每当服侍一人时，另一人就不耐烦地揪住他的头发用粗鄙的话羞辱他。雪上加霜的是，众人开始对Lukas尚未开苞的小穴打起了主意。他们掰开他的双腿，用手扒开那里，将嫩红的肉壁展示在冰冷的空气中，尽情评价着小穴的青涩与情色。Lukas扭动着腰试图无谓地躲避，却只被他们视作放荡的引诱。  
“小孩儿，你就是个天生的婊子。”  
“我不是……咳咳咳。”  
“还敢顶嘴，操进去他就知道有多爽了。这可是雏儿的第一次呢。”  
Lukas感到一柄冰冷的金属物件不知轻重地插了进来。在海盗们“小心走火”的狞笑中，他意识到那是一把火枪。他哭喊着尖叫起来，立刻又被一根阳具趁虚而入。  
“吵死了。看来不能让你的嘴得空啊，还是你喜欢被这样对待？你是故意的，嗯？”  
Lukas打颤的牙齿给那阳具的主人带来了快感，野狗一样不断抽送着。下身那把火枪愈发深入，他的身体几乎要裂开，本能地将异物往外排。但当他清晰地听见上膛的声音时，当他被海盗凶狠地威胁再反抗就在他的屁眼里开一枪时，他又拼命地往回缩。于是他们又说:“看吧，他喜欢这个。”  
海盗们把Lukas翻过身去，火枪被抽出时发出啵的水渍声。他们端详着被Lukas体温同化的濡湿枪管惊呼:“天啊他被插出水了，果然是个女人吧？”  
其中一人迫不及待，奸笑着用凶器贯穿了他的后穴，掠夺的野性完全发泄在他身上。Lukas痛得几乎要晕厥过去，还来不及反抗就被全线击溃。不知谁攥着他的金发，手上的汗浸入他的发丝，满脸胡渣碾过他的脊柱，将他平坦的胸口抓出红痕，像只臃肿的蟾蜍趴在他身上忘情地蠕动。他撞开Lukas柔软的肉壁磨出火花，直到它们再也合不上，阴囊抽打着他蜜桃一般的臀瓣，还粗着嗓子夸他比女人还紧，比娼妓还浪。Lukas泪眼迷离，想要反驳却害怕引来很严厉的惩罚，伺候着另一根肉棒的喉咙只能发出喑哑的呜咽。无论是他们还是他自己，都是那么不堪入耳。  
“感到荣幸吧小子，这在以前可是贵族佬在宴会上干的勾当！”那人说话的同时射在了Lukas体内。  
等到每人都尝了一遍鲜，他们又开始新一轮的交欢，比赛谁更持久、谁射得更多，如同兽潮一般。这对Lukas来说简直是卷土重来的噩梦。他的哀求，他们置若罔闻。他的呻吟，他们嗤笑相讥。直到Lukas身上没有一处不沾有令人反胃的浊白，就像木乃伊身上挥之不去的朽烂绷带。Lukas的手被他们牵引着通向自己翕动着的红肿小穴，针刺一般的疼痛。  
“射了这么多，他不会怀孕吧？”  
“说不定呢，雄性海马就是负责怀孕的。”  
“那怀的是谁的种？”  
“怀一窝杂种，每个崽子的父亲都不一样就好玩了。长得好看的都留下来挨操。”  
调侃着的海盗轻拍Lukas的脸，视线移向他的双腿之间，忽然露出了难以置信又难掩兴奋的神情:“噢兄弟们，他射了。他只靠后面射了。”  
那群海盗再次围了上来，Lukas的噩梦远没有结束。

Lukas永远留在了海盗船上。他的头发越发的长也没人剪去，只当船上多了个随时张开大腿的女人。他们为他穿上乳环，套上一条褴褛的裙子。若有兴致，还涂上些劣质的眼影和口红。他像一个稀奇物件在众人间辗转，有时是空手而归的海盗，有时是受贿的海上警察。谁都可以亵玩他，把他弄得凌乱不堪，在他的大腿内侧留下做爱次数的标记。  
小水手Lukas再也无法爱着大海了。


End file.
